


How Long Will It Last?

by Skullszeyes



Series: Touch Of Salvation [7]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attraction, Best Friends, Boys Kissing, Childhood Friends, Enemies to Lovers, Enemy Lovers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, French Kissing, Friendship, Kissing, M/M, Male Protagonist, Male Slash, Neck Kissing, POV Male Character, POV Third Person Limited, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 18:40:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19774093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullszeyes/pseuds/Skullszeyes
Summary: Yata wakes up after Saruhiko came to his apartment, and is trying to accept the feelings he has, at the same time, trying to accept Saruhiko.





	How Long Will It Last?

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably stop at ten for this series, and create a multi chapter story for them that will have more plot, and such. :D 
> 
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciated.

Yata woke up by noon, and crawled from the bed and staggered down the hall to the kitchen. He flicked the light on, and dug in the fridge for a carton of milk, and a box of cereal that sat in the counter. The next were a bowl and a spoon. He did this with a sluggish movement, his mind barely keeping up as he plopped down at the table, quietly eating. 

He didn’t want to think about anything else, not yet, not when he isn’t sure if his own thoughts wants to understand what happened last night. Flickers enter his mind and he groans, closing his eyes. He didn’t think he’d show up again, and he almost thought it was a dream until he stared up at him in the dark. He always looked imposing, something Yata didn’t take into account since they were former best friends.

Yata yawns, blinking slowly as he turns his head toward the door. He glares at how innocent it looks in the dim of the hallway. He rises from the table and makes his over to the front door. He touches the knob and turns it. Pulling the door open, and jiggles it. He clicks his tongue before closing and locking the door. 

The shadows meet too much during the night and day, they curl and fracture, drowning in dusk and sunlight. It’s the loneliness that feels close to razor edges against smooth skin. And his own neck is bruised with promises whispered in the dark. 

Yata plops down on the chair and went back to eating the rest of his cereal. After placing the bowl and the spoon into the sink. He grabbed a carton of juice inside the fridge and poured himself a glass. 

He placed the glass to his lips when he heard the subtle thump and mumble coming from down the hall. Yata didn’t bother to move while he waited, and enjoyed his juice. He couldn’t help but feel his nerves fraying as the seconds ticked by. He isn’t sure if he’s afraid or if its excitement. 

Either way, it warms his body, making his heart race as the throbbing in his neck becomes more prominent. 

The thumping grows louder, including the mumbling until Saruhiko turned the corner. His gaze was dark as he fixed his crooked glasses on his nose. His hair was also unkempt, and he rolled back his shoulders as he straightened his stance. 

He isn’t sure if he can ever say it, but there’s something about a sleep addled Saruhiko that was mildly sexy. Maybe that was enough of the truth he could muster before his cheeks could also burn with the _mildly_ intense thoughts surfacing to the forefront of his mind. 

Yata smirked. “Did you think I left?”

Saruhiko groans, and yawns as he says, “This is your apartment.”

Yata shrugged, glancing away from him, “I have friends, unlike you.”

“And I thought we moved past from all of that,” Saruhiko said, stepping closer, his eyes stayed on Yata, making him feel strange and cornered. Except he can’t seem to find in himself to move away from the counter.

“Why did you break in?” Yata asked, meeting Saruhiko’s eyes, and forcing a glare. “You could’ve phoned.”

Saruhiko went still, and said in a low voice, “Maybe I wanted to see you.”

Yata scoffed, trying his hardest to ignore the warmth filling his cheeks. He was always trying to get under his skin in anyway he could. It was something he enjoyed immensely. He didn’t mind pissing him off at the same time. Only Saruhiko is able to do that without even trying. 

“You wanted your shirt, right?” Yata said, setting the glass down with his half finished juice. 

When he was about to walk by, Saruhiko grabbed his arm and roughly pulled him back. “I don’t mind…”

Yata peered up at him, arching a curious brow. “How about you make up your mind, Saru. It’s annoying when you don’t tell me what you’re thinking.” He was trying his hardest to ignore the yearning by reaching for the tendrils of rage inside of him.

Saruhiko glared, but it wasn’t bitter. “At least you understand how I feel. Why did you take my shirt anyways? I’m sure leaving your own was your way in mocking me.”

He was so funny when he didn’t get it. And maybe that was the point in trying to pin him down, to use him in anyway he could like he always seemed to do. It was annoying. Sure, Yata managed to push himself down into the gutter at the same time, but it was enough to get a reaction without speaking his mind. 

“Maybe I wanted you to know that I was there, and you didn't have to worry about it all being a dream.” He chuckled at the disbelief on Saruhiko’s face. Did he understand where he was going with this? Or was he going to have to pretend it was a some kind of dumb lie. 

He knows Saruhiko isn’t stupid. 

Saruhiko’s grip had loosened only for a second, but everything Yata had said fit together like a puzzle, and Yata found himself being yanked closer, forcing a squeak past his lips and his fingers found the front of Saruhiko’s shirt.

“I don’t think you want to play this game,” Saruhiko whispered, leaning close, his gaze heavy, yet there was also a vulnerability that he was trying to grasp. 

“I started it,” Yata said, fingers knotted into Saruhiko’s shirt, “don’t tell me how to play this game.” He wouldn’t have considered it a game, but if Saruhiko won’t see the full picture, he’ll have to walk the same line as he is. “What’s wrong, Saru? I thought this is what you wanted.” 

Saruhiko let out a groan, the slightest defeat on his face, before he pressed their lips together, and Yata wrapped his arms around Saruhiko’s neck, pulling him against his body. He needed to feel him, to know that he was there, even if Saruhiko tried to deny it in himself. That their attraction was volatile, it was simply annoying to Yata that he always tried to ignore it.

“Stay,” Yata gasped when they pulled away, and Saruhiko leaned down to kiss at his neck while he tilted his head back, “stay with me.”

“Shut up,” Saruhiko murmured, sucking hard on the skin, nipping, and kissing. More marks that flushed an angry red. 

His mind grew hazy as he panted and moaned, fingers digging into Saruhiko’s back, pulling at his shirt and helping him take it off. He had a short moment to laugh when Saruhiko took off his glasses and set them on the counter, before grasping Yata and pulling him off his feet. The sudden action brought a warmth to his cheeks, and before he could tell Saruhiko to put him down, his lips were covered, and so was his mind and all his doubts. 

He wanted him to stay. 

That was all. Nothing else made sense, and he knew that Saruhiko also wanted to stay. Even if he tried to deny it. 

“We both have things to do,” Yata murmured against the side of Saruhiko’s head, trembling as his lips pressed kisses against Yata’s neck where he had bit marks into the skin, whispering possession with each pressure of his teeth. Saruhiko had moved them back to the room, placed Yata on the bed, and crawled on top of him. 

“You’ll definitely leave,” Saruhiko whispered.

Yata opened his eyes, combing his fingers through dark hair. “I won’t,” he promised, and he couldn’t deny the feeling of a knife sliding into his heart when he said, “you’ll leave without saying anything.”

Saruhiko stalled for only a moment, and it was enough for Yata to understand the answer to what he had said when Saruhiko moved up, and kissed him. 

_We enjoy walking that fine line between us, but how long will it last?_

**Author's Note:**

> Yata is really trying to fight his attraction, it's kind of funny. And a sleepy Saru, I had to think about that, and smile way too much. Idk, a sleep addled man just sounds nice. :D  
> This was trapped in my files for awhile because I couldn't figure out an ending. All I had to do was extend some of the dialogue and inner thoughts. lol.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciated.


End file.
